Valse en trois temps
by Naeling
Summary: Castiel a besoin d'aide, il se tourne donc vers Dean, comme souvent. Cependant ce n'est pas sans surprendre l'humain... [Destiel]
1. Première valse

_**HELLO AGAIN. Il faut croire que niveau Destiel, je suis prolifique en ce moment. La faute à qui ? On se le demande. Bref… mini fic qui aurait pu être tournée en maxi OS, je pense, mais vu son titre, je trouve plus judicieux de le poster en trois fois. Trois petites parties, donc. Et peut-être qu'après, je me lancerai réellement dans une fiction. Plus longue, cette fois.**_

_**Petite précision, cette histoire ne prend place quelque part dans la saison 9 lorsque Castiel lutte pour destituer Metaton de son rôle de « Dieu » au paradis. Il a cependant la pleine possession de sa grâce. La petite blonde qui fera son apparition dans ce chapitre porte les traits de Natalie Dormer, si vous souhaitez un visu plus préci.**_

* * *

**PREMIERE VALSE – NOUVEAU COSTUME.**

Un soupir de gêne franchit les lèvres de Castiel. Il se sentait à l'étroit. Particulièrement à l'étroit. Gène qu'il n'avait que très rarement ressentit en découvrant que son véhicule, même habité par sa grâce réagissait tout de même à certains stimuli. Il y avait eu cette fois où calé devant la télévision, il y avait eu le livreur de pizza. Dean l'avait longuement charrié sur cette affaire de livreur de pizza, disant qu'il ne fallait pas parler de films pornographiques avec d'autres, et encore moins les regarder avec eux. Il y avait aussi eu ce baiser avec Meg alors qu'ils marchaient vers les enfers. Ça l'avait plutôt interpelé, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y arrêter. La démone en revanche, y avait plusieurs fois fait allusion par la suite. Mais c'était une démone.

Ensuite, il avait été humain. Les troubles s'étaient alors multipliés, les sensations s'étaient faites plus intenses, plus fortes. Les besoins plus primaires. Des besoins tantôt ennuyeux, tantôt plaisants. En présence de cette femme – cet ange en fait, qui l'avait manipulé – l'étroitesse de son pantalon s'était faite plus forte encore. Mais son âme, elle, apaisée avait cédé. Le corps et l'esprit semblaient effectivement en lien. Il avait cédé cette fois-là. Cédant aux plaisirs de la chair pour la première fois en plusieurs milliers d'années. Un plaisir nouveau, une étroitesse physique qu'il avait eut du mal à oublier, par la suite. Toujours à l'entrejambe. Toujours dans la poitrine. Et avoir récupéré sa grâce n'avait rien changé. Moins affecté, certes… mais c'était resté. Connaitre les plaisirs de la chair semblait changer la perception qu'il avait du monde. Ce désir, bien que connu désormais n'avait plus jamais été assouvit. L'étroitesse, il connaissait. Il l'avait ressentie tellement souvent…

Mais ce n'était jamais comparable à la possession d'un nouveau véhicule. S'emparer d'un véhicule n'était pas la chose la plus agréable qui soit. Au contraire, c'était particulièrement désagréable. Dans sa longue existence, Castiel n'avait eu que trois véhicules. Un grand homme lors de l'Antiquité, à Rome précisément. Un homme qu'il n'avait pas possédé longtemps, à vrai dire. Il avait possédé Jimmy Novak, et là, le temps lui avait appris à se sentir à l'aise dans ce véhicule. Il l'avait tellement occupé que ce véhicule était devenu son enveloppe, réellement. Et le court instant passé dans la peau de Claire Novak, lui, avait été plus désagréable encore. Le corps d'un enfant était une véritable torture. Égoïstement, l'ange avait été on ne peut plus soulagé par le sacrifice du père offrant son corps. L'enveloppe de Jimmy était plus agréable. Il s'y était fait et s'y sentait presque aussi bien que sous sa forme réelle.

Aujourd'hui, il avait pris possession de son quatrième véhicule. Et comme les fois précédentes, il se sentait terriblement mal. À l'étroit. Encore.

* * *

La dernière chasse en date avait été particulièrement salissante. Sam et lui avaient nettoyé un nid de vampire particulièrement dégelasse. Même pour des vampires. Ils vivaient dans ce qui ressemblait plus une porcherie qu'autre chose. Des cadavres exsangues abandonnés ça et là, une odeur putride de chair en décomposition, du sang dans tous les coins… un vrai massacre. Et bien évidement, il avait fallu qu'il glisse dans une mare de sang particulièrement poisseuse pour s'en mettre absolument partout. La bataille avait été rude, et il s'était fait mordre au passage. Par chance, il n'y avait eu aucun échange de sang, il n'aurait donc pas à craindre une possible transformation. Il n'en était cependant pas moins dans un piteux état.

A peine fut-il rentré au bunker qu'il abandonna son sac sur la table, attrapa une bière dans le frigo, et très vite, il avait filé à la salle de bain, posé la bouteille ouverte sur le bord de l'évier, tout comme son couteau, fit couler un bain bien chaud et laissa tomber un à un ses vêtements au sol. Ils finiraient brulés de toute façon. Une nouvelle gorgée de bière, et Dean fila sous la douche, se décrassant à la brosse et enfin, alors que sa peau rougie semblait propre, il alla se caler dans la baignoire. Bien plus confortable pour l'heure à cause de ses muscles tendus. Après… il faudrait qu'il soigne sa nuque.

Grimaçant, Dean ferma les yeux, se laissant aller dans l'eau, toujours sa bière à la main. Au moins, il pouvait souffler. C'était un avantage non négligeable du bunker comparé aux motels. Ici, ils avaient tout le confort et aussi le temps de se détendre un peu. Bien que les motels continuaient de faire partie de leur vie, ils avaient au moins un endroit où se sentir chez eux. Pour Sam comme pour lui, c'était un progrès non négligeable. Une sensation de bien-être, même. Tout comme cette eau chaude et la baignoire. Il s'y sentait bien et comptait rester là un moment encore. Jusqu'à la fin de sa bière, à moins qu'il n'attende que l'eau soit devenue trop froide pour se sentir à l'aise dans son bain. Les yeux fermés, il commença à entonner les paroles de « On the other side » du groupe Kansas, se laissant aller à la musique comme il le faisait rarement en présence de Sam quand une voix interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

« Dean ? »

Et cette voix, il ne la connaissait pas. Dean ouvrit donc rapidement les yeux, laissa tomber sa bière au sol qui roula sous la baignoire. Il fit déborder de grandes gerbes d'eau en se redressant, et très vite, il brandit son arme vers la personne qui avait parlé, se fichant royalement d'être complètement nu. Sécurité primait sur pudeur. Et le petit morceau de femme qui se trouvait devant lui… disons que dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait volontiers mis à nu devant elle. Mais une parfaite inconnue au bunker ? Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille, très honnêtement. Son arme toujours pontée sur la jeune femme, il la détailla longuement. Assez grande, blonde, des yeux bleus, un petit nez dont le bout se redressait légèrement et une bouche qui aurait pu être réellement hypnotique si elles avaient fait autre chose que de simplement restées fermées sans rien faire.

Les yeux de la jeune femme semblèrent se perdre sur lui. Nu comme un vers, ruisselant d'eau, ça n'avait sans doute rien d'étonnant. Mais il ne savait toujours pas qui était cette femme, et il était hors de question qu'il se laisse distraire par la situation sans savoir qui était cette personne. Alors il descendit de la baignoire, s'avançant vers la blonde, l'observant toujours et toujours aussi nu pour pointer l'arme directement sur la tête avant de lancer enfin, d'un ton pressant :

« Qui t'es, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« C'est moi, Dean. Castiel. »

Le susnommé manqua alors de s'étouffer de surprise. Castiel, en sublime blonde ? Et pour quelle raison au juste ? C'était ridicule. Serrant l'arme plus fort il fixa la jeune femme avec plus de curiosité, et la vit plisser les sourcils. Lui, méfiant, l'observait toujours. Comment savoir ? Castiel pouvait se trouver dans n'importe qui. Mais depuis presque dix ans qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait connu à Castiel que deux véhicules. Celui de Jimmy Novak, et celui de la fille de ce dernier pour quelques minutes à peine. Pourquoi Castiel se serait-il mis en tête d'investir le corps d'une superbe blonde ainsi, sans raison apparente ? Qui que soit la personne sous cette enveloppe, elle sembla enfin réagir à son incrédulité, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air interrogateur.

« Tu ne me crois pas, Dean ? »

« Bordel, Cas ! »

Le supposé Castiel redressa la tête, une lueur visiblement satisfaite dans le regard et Dean se hâta d'aller chercher une serviette sur le portant et se l'enroula autour de la taille avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la femme. Ou l'ange ? particulièrement perplexe et sans savoir ce qu'il devait penser, il reprit alors, reprenant tout de même son arme, méfiant :

« Castiel ? Et comment je suis sensé te croire ? Et puis surtout… qu'est-ce que tu fou là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton véhicule. »

« Metatron. Il m'a éjecté de mon véhicule. Cette fille, c'est le premier véhicule que j'ai trouvé. »

Sans s'étendre dans plus d'explication, la jeune femme s'avança vers lui, pointant deux doigts sur son front et la douleur qu'il ressentait à la gorge pour s'être fait mordre disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il plaqua la main dessus, plus rien. Une chose était certaine, c'était un ange. Un ange qui se comportait comme Castiel. Très bref dans ses paroles, envahissant son espace personnel, se contentant du minimum, inclinant la tête lors d'un doute, d'une incompréhension. Ca ressemblait trait pour trait à ce qu'il connaissait de Castiel, dans tous les cas. Et c'était plutôt déstabilisant. Il savait que les anges n'avaient pas de sexe. Pas comme les humains, en tous cas. Ils étaient des êtres sans forme réelle, bien plus grands que des hommes et c'était le véhicule qu'occupait Castiel qui l'avait « genré » d'une certaine façon. Mais Dean se l'était toujours représenté comme tel. Pas… pas comme une superbe blonde qu'il aurait plus que volontiers allongé dans un lit. Dévissant le regard du décolleté de l'enveloppe du possible Castiel, Dean répliqua enfin, amusé :

« Une vraie bombe ton véhicule, Cas. Tu aurais dû choisir cette fille la première fois. Je t'aurais apprécié beaucoup plus vite, je crois. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Euh… laisse tomber, Cas. »

Faire des allusions sexuelles avec un ange, même pour rigoler n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Surtout pas Castiel. L'humour et lui, ça avait toujours fait deux. Un court silence s'installa durant lequel il observa un petit moment encore ce Castiel déguisé en fille. Après quelques secondes de blanc, il, ou plutôt elle reprit :

« J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à retrouver mon véhicule. Jimmy… n'est plus. Il a disparu. J'ai appris à considérer son corps comme le mien. Et puis… cette fille est toujours là. Je voudrais lui rendre sa liberté.

« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Récupérer mon véhicule. Il est gardé, mais par des humains. Metatron a fait tracer des runes en énochien pour m'éloigner. Je peux aller jusque-là, mais pas entrer. J'ai besoin d'un humain. De toi, Dean. »

L'ainé des Winchester soupira, hocha la tête et enfin quitta la salle de bain, maugréant légèrement au passage. Ca tombait toujours sur lui, dans ces cas-là. Mais pouvait-il en vouloir à l'ange ? Sans doute que non. Dès que cela lui était possible, Castiel faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour les aider Sam et lui. Et puis, ils étaient amis. Il était donc logique que Castiel cherche à avoir son aide quand il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seul. Et même si cela, Dean s'en serait bien passé. Enfin, il poussa la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait au bunker, attrapa des vêtements dans l'armoire et les posa sur le lit avant de lancer, peu avenant, à l'ange qui le suivait toujours comme s'ils allaient partir immédiatement.

« Tournes-toi, t'en as vu assez pour aujourd'hui, je vais pas te montrer mes fesses en plus ! Je tiens à garder encore un peu d'intimité. »

A nouveau, il, ou plutôt elle pencha la tête. C'était Castiel. A n'en pas douter une seconde.

« Dean, j'ai tendu ton âme contre moi, on peut difficilement faire plus… »

« La ferme, Cas. Tourne-toi. Espace personnel, d'accord ? »

L'ange se contenta de froncer les sourcils et enfin se détourna, fixant résolument la porte alors qu'enfin, Dean entreprit de s'habiller. Il déroula la serviette qu'il jeta sur le lit avant d'enfiler un boxer, chaussette et enfin son jean juste après. Alors qu'il allait attraper ses chaussures et s'asseoir sur le lit pour les enfiler, il ne manqua pas le regard bleuté fixé sur lui dans ce qui semblait vouloir être une observation discrète qui ne l'était nullement. Dean vit rouge et enfila ses chaussures avec brusquerie et rajouta enfin :

« Si je t'ai dit de te tourner, Castiel, ce n'est pas pour les chiens ! Si je ne t'ai pas encore montré mon cul, c'est que j'ai mes raisons. »

« Je… désolé, Dean. Tu… trouble mon véhicule. »

Le chasseur fit les yeux ronds. Ainsi donc Castiel était en train de le reluquer juste parce que la petite dame, enfuie quelque part à l'intérieur en avait envie ? Pas que l'idée soit déplaisante vu le physique qu'elle abordait, loin de là… mais Castiel était à l'intérieur, et ça changeait la donne.

« Me dit pas que t'as la gaule parce que mademoiselle le véhicule apprécie ce qu'elle voit ? »

Comme dans un réflexe, l'ange baissa les yeux pour examiner son entrejambe d'un air critique, et Dean soupira. Quoi qu'il fasse, l'emplumé serait toujours aussi premier degré. Comme si son véhicule pouvait avoir la gaule… roulant des yeux, il termina de lacer ses chaussures et enfin attrapa un t-shirt, qu'il enfila rapidement alors que la blonde face à lui continuait.

« Je ne dirais pas ça. Mais c'est une sensation assez agréable. C'est différent du corps d'un homme, mais tout aussi plaisant. »

Le voyant enfin prêt, Castiel s'avança vers lui et par réflexe, puisque Dean s'était fait à l'idée, il plaça la main devant lui pour empêcher l'ange d'approcher, mais s'arrêta bien vite, baissant la main. Tripoter les seins de Castiel, même d'emprunt ? Hors de question. Moqueur, il répliqua, enfilant sa veste.

« Oh ce ne serait pas de refus, Cas, ton véhicule d'emprunt est parfait, mais avec toi à l'intérieur ? Hors de question. Quand tu auras rendu son corps à la dame, on avisera. Mais pas avant. »

Sans un regard vers l'ange, Dean quitta la pièce, laissant sur le visage d'emprunt de Castiel une expression étrange s'apparentant à la déception. Aurait-il finalement blessé l'ange ?

* * *

_**Alors ? Verdict ? C'est plus une mise en bouche qu'autre chose. J'avais depuis longtemps l'envie de perturber Dean avec un Castiel dans un costume de femme, voilà qui est fait. Ici, ce ne sera pas long, j'hésite vraiment à exploiter ce concept dans quelque chose de plus durable, voire définitif. Parce qu'après tout un ange n'a pas de forme physique réelle. Du moins pas au sens humain du terme...**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous aura plus et que l'idée de lire la suite ne sera pas pour vous une torture ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, à très bientôt :D**_


	2. Deuxième valse

**_DEUXIEME VALSE – UN PYJAMA TROP TENTANT_**

L'ange avait regardé Dean s'agiter pendant cinq bonnes minutes, silencieux. Le Winchester avait toujours eu des gestes méthodiques et précis. Surtout en ce qui concernait les armes. Ce qu'il avait à prendre pour cette mission pourtant était simple. Des armes pour se battre contre des humains. Dean attrapa quelques balles, le couteau à démon dont il n'avait jamais aimé se séparer, et enfin, après ce qui semblait être une hésitation, attrapa une lame angélique qu'il tendit alors à Castiel.

« Dean, ce sont des hum… »

« Postés là par Metatron, non ? Tu prends ça. Et moi je prends l'autre, on file. Si on a à se frotter à une armée d'anges à sa botte, je préfère avoir une arme dont je peux me servir. Les balles de fusil vous chatouillent à peine, comme le couteau démoniaque. »

« Ce n'est pas exactement… »

« Cas.. »

L'ange se tût alors, comprenant que la chatouille en question n'était encore qu'une expression humaine. Côtoyer les Winchester depuis tant d'années ne semblait pas suffire à comprendre toutes les expressions que Dean affectionnait tant. Il avait bien essayé, pourtant, mais il y avait tellement de subtilités dans le langage des hommes que même après plusieurs années parmi eux et presque quatre mois à vivre en tant qu'humain… les choses lui échappaient. N'avait-il pas dû faire du baby-sitting quelque mois plus tôt alors qu'il croyait aller à un rendez-vous galant ? Le monde des hommes lui échappait encore bien trop.

Il inspecta donc un instant la lame dans sa main. S'il en avait déjà tenu plusieurs, cette fois… ça paraissait différent. A nouveau, Castiel se sentait mal à l'aise. Si sa condition d'ange le laissait tout aussi puissant, peu importe le corps dont il prenait possession, celui-ci restait… diminué. Ses mains étaient petites, si bien que sa prise sur l'arme était plus difficile que lorsqu'il avait les mains de Jimmy Novak. Et puis cette couleur écarlate au bout des doigts… non, décidément, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Enfin, il releva les yeux pour voir le regard inquisiteur de Dean posé sur lui. Trop inquisiteur, peut-être. Castiel réprima un frisson qui se rependit tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale et fronça à nouveau les sourcils, interpellé par cette sensation oh combien… distrayante se baladant dans ce corps. Corps qu'il partageait avec une personne tout aussi consciente. Et bien que ses pensées, il les gardait pour lui, celles du véhicule, elles, ne faisait que caresser son esprit. Et Castiel ne pouvait qu'être conscient des pensées du véhicule.

Les petites mains aux ongles écarlates ne rêvaient que d'une chose, pousser Dean sur cette chaise juste à côté de laquelle il semblait attendre pour enfin se glisser sous la chemise du chasseur et dévoiler le torse séduisant aperçu un peu plus tôt. Puis les petites mains auraient continué leur exploration, plus bas, directement sous la ceinture, complétant les pensées d'une vue encore fraîche à la foi dans l'esprit du véhicule et celui de Castiel. Un véhicule à l'esprit… particulièrement tourné vers la chose puisque maintenant, Castiel n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux sous la vision qui s'imposait à lui contre son gré. La vision de SES petites mains de femme manipulant avec envie le sexe fermement dressé de Dean. Et fort heureusement, la voix de ce dernier, aux consonances particulières aujourd'hui, vint lui chatouiller les tympans :

« Cas, tu peux te battre en haut talons ? »

La question paraissait sincère. Silencieux, Castiel se contenta de hocher la tête, sans mot dire, faisant naître une nouvelle question de la part de Dean.

« T'en fais une tronche, ça va ? »

« Ca va. » fit l'ange, d'un ton tendu qui ne parvint pas à convaincre Dean. « J'avais juste oublié à quel point un véhicule occupé pouvait se montrer… envahissant. Et celle-ci a beaucoup de caractère. Jimmy… Jimmy est parti depuis longtemps. Son corps est à moi. Ici.. Je ne suis qu'un locataire. Je ne suis pas tout seul et c'est déstabilisant. »

Le chasseur haussa un sourcil, interpellé. Si lui penchait la tête en silence quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, Dean, lui haussait un sourcil. Mais il parlait, aussi. Et ses interrogations à voix haute exigeaient ainsi une réponse à voix haute.

« Concentre-toi un peu, merde. Range là dans un tiroir une heure ou deux mois, je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait pour que tu tires une tronche pareille, au juste. »

« Elle veut mettre ton sexe dans ma bouche, Dean. »

Par la suite, l'expression de Dean fût particulièrement insondable. Il y avait bien trop d'émotions dans le regard du chasseur. Choc, surprise, étonnement, scepticisme… et autre chose encore. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, cette fois. Quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois dans les yeux de Dean. Le regard qu'il jetait aux femmes avant de s'éclipser en leur compagnie. Celui de la luxure ? Un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé à lui, c'était certain. Le véhicule y était pour beaucoup, assurément. Et Dean confirma ses pensées, une fois encore.

« Castiel… Cette fille est le genre de fille avec qui je rêve de passer la nuit. Alors… Alors, évite de parler de ma queue dans ta bouche pendant que tu te balades là-dedans, okay ? Alors… on va y aller. »

L'ange hocha donc la tête. Si la présence de Dean troublait le véhicule, la présence du véhicule semblait troubler Dean également. Tout du moins de par les mots prononcés. Et pour avoir déjà connu le fait d'être humain et d'avoir connu les plaisirs de la chair, même une seule fois… il pouvait comprendre le trouble. Tâchant d'ignorer aux mieux les pensées de son véhicule, il s'avança enfin vers Dean, posant la main sur son épaule. Une seconde, le chasseur sembla vouloir protester, mais l'instant d'après, il papillonna des yeux, étonné de se trouver dehors et sous la pluie. Celui-ci semblait incertain. Serrant les pans de sa chemise contre lui, il finit par reprendre la parole.

« On est… où ? »

« En Écosse. C'était plus rapide et plus long que de prendre l'avion. »

« Mouais. Et t'es où… ton corps, il est où ? »

Castiel leva la main, pointant un doigt verni en direction de ce qui semblait être une vieille maison de pierres abandonnée. Maison qui semblait vide, d'ailleurs. L'expression incrédule de Dean, elle, était prévisible. Pour quelle raison Metatron avait-il caché ici le corps de Castiel ? Surtout sous la simple protection d'humains ? D'accord, Castiel ne pouvait pas entrer, mais Dean et Sam… eux ils pouvaient. Sentant qu'il y avait sans doute quelque chose de plus grand derrière, le chasseur interrogea à nouveau Castiel :

« Pourquoi il a fait ça au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a gagné à t'expulser hors de ton véhicule et à le laisser là-bas ? »

« Du temps, Dean. Du temps. Les anges ne peuvent pas posséder de véhicule sans leur accord. Et pour venir demander ton aide, il me fallait un véhicule. Je t'aurais rendu sourd et aveugle en apparaissant sous ma vraie forme. Pendant que je cherchais un véhicule, Metatron a pu bloquer les portes du Paradis puisque j'étais incapable d'intervenir. Il a sans doute déjà terminé. J'ai mis des heures à trouver cette fille. »

Dean paru étudier la question un instant, puis enfin se décida. Son sac posé au sol, il tira deux armes, ainsi que la lame angélique avant de reprendre, haussant finalement les épaules :

« Au moins, elle est canon. Toujours voir le positif, Cas. Bon… Je rentre là-dedans, je ramène ta vieille carcasse vide, et tu sautes dedans, c'est ça ? Ensuite on redépose la petite dame chez elle, et on file au bunker ? »

« Je ne saute pas dans mon véhicule, Dean. J'en prends possession. Mais c'est effectivement le plan, oui. »

« Alors on est go. »

Sans s'embarrasser de plus de détails et arme au poing, Dean s'éloigna alors sous le regard attentif de Castiel. Une chose était certaine, l'ange n'aimait pas l'idée d'envoyer Dean en première ligne et seul. Surtout dans une affaire qui le mêlerait aux anges et à Metatron plus particulièrement. Peut-être aurait-il dû attendre Sam pour qu'ils puissent y aller tous les deux ? Ça aurait été plus prudent. Plus prudent, oui. Et le sentiment d'angoisse qu'il connaissait si bien quand il s'agissait de son protégé revint rapidement quand la porte de la petite maison se referma sur Dean. Une porte gravée d'une protection anti-ange. Là, il ne pouvait rien faire. Pas plus à l'intérieur qu'à une vingtaine de mètres, à vrai dire. La protection était puissante. Quels que soient les dangers à affronter à l'intérieur, Dean devrait les affronter seul. L'aîné des Winchester était complètement seul, là-dedans. Et le sentiment d'impuissance que ressentait Castiel en cet instant faisait naître en lui une frustration des plus intenses. Il détestait ne rien pouvoir faire pour Dean. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose à l'intérieur… l'ange ne s'en remettrait pas. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Un temps, Castiel se voyait déjà repartir chercher Sam en renfort, mais le temps de convaincre le cadet des Winchester et de revenir avec lui… il pourrait arriver mille choses à Dean. Sam et lui n'avaient pas ce lien. Sam et lui… le cadet serait plus difficile à convaincre que Dean sur son identité. Il devait récupérer son corps, et c'était plutôt urgent. A plus d'un titre. Pour la propriétaire du véhicule réquisitionné, parce que Jimmy Novak n'était plus depuis bien longtemps, et enfin parce qu'il se sentait bien dans ce véhicule-là. Parce qu'il avait appris à se reconnaître comme tel… et qu'il serait bien plus à l'aise. Le corps était plus solide, plus grand. Et sans être particulièrement imposant, il devinait sans mal qu'il en imposait davantage que celui de la jeune femme. Cet a priori stupide qu'avaient les humains en différenciant les hommes et les femmes. Par Dean et Sam, combien de fois n'avait-il pas été prouvé que les hommes étaient mieux pris au sérieux que leurs homonymes féminins ? Soit. L'enveloppe charnelle de Jimmy Novak devait lui revenir.

Et attendre que Dean revienne avec ou sans elle était difficile. Il n'y avait là-dedans que des hommes. Moins forts et bien moins dangereux que bien des créatures que Dean avait combattues par le passé. Mais aussi plus sournoises et manipulatrice. Car si merveilleuse que soit la race humaine, elle pouvait également se révéler comparable à celle des démons. Et s'il lui était possible, Dean y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de tirer dans le tas sur une bande d'humains, aussi mauvais soient-ils. Car l'humain qu'était son protégé avait une fâcheuse tendance à tellement vouloir le bien que les situations exceptionnelles demandant des réactions toutes aussi exceptionnelles… à ne rien faire. A ne pas oser agir tant le prix était important. Parce que ça allait à l'encontre de son code de conduite. Et cela leur avait plusieurs fois déjà porté préjudice puisqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Les situations et solutions proposées par l'ange ne plaisant pas à cette tête dure de Dean Winchester. Parce que pour avoir la tête dure, il l'avait. Castiel sourit faiblement, les yeux toujours rivés sur la petite maison en piteux état, songeant que même dans ses pensées, il parvenait à faire des métaphores. Dean lui reprochait son manque d'ouverture d'esprit, il aurait pu lui en servir, maintenant.

Et puis, quelque chose bougea. Deux coups de feu. Par réflexe, il dégaina la lame angélique que le chasseur avait voulu qu'il emporte, mais le seul changement visuel fut une forme imposante se hâtant de quitter la petite demeure. La forme imposante n'était autre que Dean, portant sur son dos le véhicule que fut Jimmy Novak. Poids mort inanimé alourdissant et ralentissant la course de l'humain. A sa suite ? Deux hommes. Deux hommes armés et courant bien plus vite que lui. Bien trop vite pour Dean. Un coup de feu. Deux coups de feu. Un juron sonore s'éleva de la gorge de l'humain et Castiel, lui, tentait d'approcher. Le moindre pas leur ferait garder du temps. Sa grâce hurlait, refusant de franchir cette barrière, mais il devait récupérer Dean. L'emmener loin et vite. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser sans défense.

Puis finalement Dean arriva à sa hauteur alors qu'un nouveau coup retentit dans l'air. L'ange attrapa le Winchester de part et d'autre, et l'instant d'après, alors qu'il butait contre lui, tous deux, plus le véhicule vide s'écroula sur le sol du bunker dans un enchevêtrement difficilement comparable. Dean étendu sur le dos, à moitié dessus et à moitié dessus le corps de Jimmy Novak, les jambes de celui-ci entourant son bras tandis que son buste lui, l'écrasait. À demi. Par-dessus, Castiel, toujours dans son costume de superbe blonde, accroché aux vêtements du Winchester était retombé, allongé sur ce dernier, le visage enfui dans les pans du trench-coat de son véhicule. Le reste de son corps féminin, lui, allongé sur celui de Dean, de part en part. L'aîné de Winchester jura à l'étouffée, et se redressant légèrement, Castiel repoussa le corps inanimé sur le sol, libérant ainsi Dean du poids mort de Jimmy Novak. Ils étaient partis moins de dix minutes.

« Dean ? »

Le susnommé avait le visage tâché de sang et son épaule toute couverte de sang elle aussi. D'allongé, Castiel passa en position assise, les jambes de part et d'autre du Winchester pour commencer à s'agiter, les mains lumineuses à la recherche de la moindre plaie à soigner alors que les petites mains vernies de rouges commençaient déjà à ouvrir la chemise du chasseur pour en dénude ensuite son épaule. Dean grimaça sous lui, s'agitant dans tous les sens pour siffler, indigné l'air indigné :

« Je vais bien, Cas. Je peux attendre d'être debout avant que tu me soignes. Et puis Jimmy aussi a pris une balle ! »

L'information fit alors son chemin. Jimmy était blessé. Jimmy était blessé, mais Dean aussi. Celui-ci cependant ne semblait pas pressé de se faire soigner, mais plutôt pressé de se débarrasser de lui puisqu'il le repoussa vivement, pour se hâter de se relever et de tourner le dos à l'ange. Dean en règle générale ne faisait pas autant de manières quand il s'agissait de se faire soigner. Pas quand il avait une balle dans le corps. Décidant qu'il pouvait accorder plus de temps à l'humain pour se reprendre, Castiel s'empara du corps inanimé de son véhicule permanent pour le soulever et de le déposer sur la table cartographiée dans l'entrée avec souplesse et sans heurt. L'image fit froncer les sourcils à Dean qui se contenta de siffler, filant déjà :

« Je vais me changer ! »

« Dean ! »

Mais Dean était déjà parti. Un regard rapide au corps sans vie de Jimmy fit comprendre à l'ange que celui-ci pouvait bien attendre. Et c'est comme ça qu'il fila à la suite de son humain, désormais dans sa chambre, occupé à batailler avec la chemise qu'il tentait d'arracher, non sans quelques plaintes de douleur. Sourcils froncés, Castiel s'avança alors vers Dean, qui lui tournait toujours le dos et lança alors :

« Je peux t'aider à l'enlever. Et te soigner, aussi. »

« J'ai pas besoin que tu m'aides à arracher mes fringues, Castiel. Surtout pas comme ça. »

L'envoyé céleste eu un mouvement de recul. Le ton associé à « Castiel » son nom entier n'était pas synonyme de bonne humeur. Les rares fois ou Dean l'utilisait en entier, c'était pour une prière, lorsqu'il l'appelait pour être certain de se faire entendre, ou alors lorsqu'il était furieux contre lui. Et encore. Le ton de la fureur jumelé à l'utilisation de son nom ne promettait rien de bon. Pas pour lui. Mais son rôle après toutes ses années restait de veiller sur Dean. Sans se laisser démonter, il vint alors se poser devant l'humain, lui jetant un regard sévère pour terminer de l'arracher à sa chemise, de toute façon ruinée par le sang, et jeter celle-ci à terre avant de poser la main sur l'épaule de Dean qui frissonna.

« La balle est encore à l'intérieur. Il je dois m'en occuper. »

Alors Castiel s'approcha, examinant avec attention la plaie. L'avant, l'arrière et sa main s'illumina ensuite, extirpant la balle de l'épaule de son protégé, son sans lui arracher un gémissement de douleur, et finalement, la balle retomba dans sa main. L'ange posa celle-ci sur la commode avant de soigner l'épaule qui se referma rapidement. Castiel planta alors son regard dans les émeraudes du chasseur, et celui-ci marmonna alors, toujours aussi crispé, sinon plus.

« Merci, Cas. Ça va aller. »

« Ton cœur bat beaucoup trop vite pour que ça aille bien. Et tu es tout chaud. Tu as mal autre part ? »

L'humain, à cette question, manqua de s'étouffer, et comme dans un réflexe, baissa les yeux, s'empourprant brusquement par la même occasion. Castiel suivit alors le regard de son protégé et eu juste le temps de voir ce qu'il cherchait à dissimuler, attrapant un t-shirt dans la commode pour le garder dans sa main, juste devant son bas ventre. Et là… la lumière ce fût dans l'esprit de Castiel.

« Oh… »

« Oui, oh. Alors maintenant dégage, tu veux. Si je trouble tant que ça ton véhicule barre toi avant que mon trouble à moi n'empiète sur ma raison. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête, observant Dean, le regard fuyant, les joues rouges et ses mains serrant convulsivement le bout de tissus qu'il avait à la main. Dean effectivement semblait troublé. Plus qu'il ne l'était jamais. Ou du moins plus qu'il ne l'avait montré devant lui. Dean troublait son véhicule, les images qui s'imposaient à lui étaient des plus équivoques depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le chasseur. Et il semblait que savoir Dean troublé par sa présence troublait plus encore le véhicule. Le troublant lui par la même occasion. Parce qu'il avait été humain. Parce qu'il savait ce que pouvaient apporter les plaisirs de la chair, désormais. Il savait vraiment. Et l'idée que le trouble de Dean empiète sur sa raison… n'avait rien de dérangeant. Bien au contraire.

Il avait prouvé depuis longtemps qu'il ne se contentait pas d'être un ange comme les autres. Il remettait l'autorité de son père en question, sacrifiait beaucoup pour les humains, plus encore pour Sam et Dean, Dean plus particulièrement… et depuis qu'il avait connu l'humanité, les plaisirs de la chair, il y avait repensé. Plus d'une fois. Les souvenirs s'étaient imposés à lui, faisant renaître son trouble, puis ce trouble était parfois revenu de lui-même. Quand il veillait sur Dean la nuit, quand il pensait à Dean…. Oui, ce trouble il le connaissait bien. Il avait toujours réussi à garder la raison. Mais savoir que Dean avait des difficultés à le faire face à lui… Se pinçant légèrement les lèvres, il rajouta alors, plus simplement :

« Ton trouble ne me gêne pas, Dean. C'est même plutôt agréable. »

Les yeux verts de son protégé s'écarquillèrent plus encore, et un instant, Castiel supposa que peut-être, il allait s'étouffer. Cependant il finit par ouvrir la bouche, parlant avec un timbre de voix qui lui était étranger.

« Non, Cas. Non. C'est agréable pour ton véhicule. Elle te retourne le cerveau alors… Alors va rendre sa liberté à cette fille qu'on en parle plus. T'es un mec, t'es pas sensé trouver agréable le fait qu'un autre mec ait la trique devant toi. C'est… c'est elle, qui fait tout ça. »

Une fois de plus, Castiel ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il se contenta de fixer Dean, longuement, l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, et enfin, ferma les yeux. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour les rouvrir ensuite sur le chasseur qui semblait plus que profondément mal à l'aise. Il reprit alors la parole d'une voix profonde et qui, bien que féminine rappelait celle qu'on lui connaissait habituellement.

« Je ne suis pas un homme, Dean. Je suis un ange. Je viens d'endormir mon véhicule, et c'est toujours aussi agréable. Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'humaine à l'intérieur. »

Sans attendre la réaction de l'humain aux yeux émeraudes, l'ange s'avança alors vers Dean, lui enlevant des mains le t-shirt qu'il gardait convulsivement serré contre lui pour venir murmurer alors à quelques millimètres à peine de ses lèvres, sentant maintenant la bouche de ceinture de Dean contre son ventre, ça et tout le reste.

« C'est entre toi et moi, Dean. Je sais ce qu'est le plaisir sexuel, et je sais que tu le fais naître chez moi. Je n'ai pas attendu d'habiter cette humaine pour le savoir. »

« Que… »

Mais les mots du chasseur se perdirent dans un baiser qui lui fût imposé par l'ange. Il étouffa un gémissement contre les lèvres de cette sublime blonde qui le troublait, et après un instant de raideur, l'attira à lui, passant les mains à sa taille. Castiel ne sut pas ce qui avait provoqué le changement chez Dean, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Le corps de l'humaine ? Son discours ? Ce qu'il savait était qu'il avait si souvent voulu faire bien plus que de simplement poser les mains sur le torse de Dean dans le but de le soigner, et que cette fois, il en avait l'occasion. Il n'allait pas s'interroger sur le pourquoi ou le comment, mais simplement en profiter.

Dean le serra plus fort contre lui, et un gémissement franchit les lèvres de l'ange. Un gémissement qui lui semblait bien étrange au vu de sa sonorité, mais il se laissa emporter, et quand il finit écrasé sur le lit, Dean par-dessus, ce fût le nom du chasseur qui cette fois, franchit ses lèvres. Dean le voulait, et les lèvres du chasseur dévorant la peau de son coup le firent soupirer d'envie et se coller au plus près de cet humain qu'il affectionnait tant. Les petites mains vernies parcoururent le torse nu du blond alors que ses mains à lui semblaient mettre un point d'honneur à lui enlever le haut qu'il – ou elle – portait. Un lourd soupir s'échappa à nouveau de ses lèvres, il fit rouler Dean sous lui, rapidement, et l'instant d'après ses mains attaquaient la ceinture du pantalon que le chasseur portait encore. Le regard que Dean lui lança le fit frissonner, violemment, même, mais alors qu'il ouvrait enfin la braguette du chasseur, la voix de celui-ci s'éleva, visiblement au supplice.

« Cas, arrête… tu ne… »

« Je sais comment faire, Dean. »

« Non, arrête ! »

Le ton de l'humain l'interpella alors, et il releva les yeux vers lui, interdit. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus. Lui qui pensait avoir réussi à convaincre le chasseur… celui-ci se redressa alors, prenant appui sur ses mains, les posant derrière lui, désormais en position assise et lança alors :

« On peut pas, Cas. Surtout pas comme ça. Déjà, t'es mon meilleur ami, et on ne couche pas avec son meilleur ami sans y réfléchir à deux fois, même quand on a la trique. Et ensuite… c'est pas toi. Ce corps n'est pas à toi, y'a quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur et… je ne coucherai pas avec une femme qui ne sait pas que je couche avec elle. Jamais. »

« Mais, Dean… »

L'air grave du chasseur le poussa à se taire et à écouter la suite du sermon, malgré lui.

« Je sais que cette fille t'a donné son accord pour que tu te balades à l'intérieur le temps de récupérer Jimmy. Et je sais que pour toi, le oui est un oui… mais on parle de consentement, là. J'ai pas le sien. Et dans la mesure où ce corps n'est pas vide... C'est non. Je ne coucherai pas avec ce corps-là sans l'accord de la propriétaire. Rhabi… »

« Dean, Castiel est… oh… »

Sam venait d'entrer dans la chambre, tombant nez à nez avec son frère, à moitié à poil et cette fille dans la même tenue, assise à califourchon sur lui. Peu importe qui elle était, il y avait plus urgent, comme Castiel allongé sur la table dans l'entrée, inconscient et couvert de sang.

« Dean, Castiel est… il a besoin de nous. »

« Je m'en occupe. »

Sans un mot, et après un regard insondable pour Dean, l'ange se releva, passa devant Sam, en jean et en soutien-gorge sans mot dire. Du lit, Dean jura, ramassa son t-shirt pour filer à la même allure à la suite de l'ange. Seulement quand il arriva dans l'entrée, plus de Jimmy Novak, ni de sublime blonde en talons hauts. Castiel avait disparu sans rien dire, emportant avec lui son véhicule. Vexé ou simplement détaché ? Nul n'aurait sût le dire, certainement pas Dean. Parce que jamais au grand jamais il n'avait pensé qu'éconduire l'ange Castiel serait l'une des choses qu'il ferait dans sa vie. Et que pouvait bien penser un ange de la création de s'être ainsi fait repousser par un humain, au juste ? Derrière lui, Sam paniquait sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son grand dadais de frère cadet s'agitait dans tous les sens.

« Dean bordel, c'est qui elle ? Elle… elle vient de se barrer avec Castiel. Elle s'est barrée avec Castiel et tu dis rien ? Ne me dis pas que t'as fait entrer un démon dans le bunker pour coucher avec ? Après tous les sermons sur Ruby ? Dean ! »

L'aîné releva les yeux, contrarié et lança alors, d'une voix glaciale :

« Castiel va bien. »

« Quoi ? Mais tu… elle vient de partir avec ! On doit le retrouver ! »

Longuement, Dean regarda son cadet avant de reprendre, à mi-voix.

« La blonde qui vient de partir, c'est Castiel. Alors oui, il va bien. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler. »

A ces mots, le chasseur fila dans sa chambre, s'enfermant à double tour, maudissant son frère encore incapable de frapper à une porte malgré toutes ces années. Et maudissant Castiel d'avoir revêtu un tel pyjama de chair pour venir le chercher dans son bain, et ensuite filer à l'anglaise… comme ça. Ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il allait devoir tirer les choses au clair, c'était certain. Pourtant, il n'était pas pressé. Parler à Sam ou à Castiel allait être particulièrement désagréable, à l'avenir.

* * *

Hello hello.

Voici donc ce second chapitre, il se sera fait attendre un peu (beaucoup) plus que prévu, mais je suis soulagée d'enfin le poster, il me tenait à coeur.

Sachez que mes plans premiers étaient que Sam interromprait de lui-même le petit moment Destiel dans la chambre, puis me suis dis... "bordel, tu t'apprêtes vraiment à écrire une scène de presque cul avec une personne non consentante au milieu ?" parce que oui, ma première idée était que Castiel, comme Dean se laissent aller jusqu'à ce que Sam vienne foutre la merde. Sauf que pour moi, le consentement est important, Dean est quelqu'un de bien, et j'ai préféré faire en sorte qu'il arrête les frais.

Au final, ça me donne une idée pour le prochain et dernier chapitre, donc ce n'est pas plus mal, bien au contraire. Donc pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient la question, Dean n'arrête pas Castiel parce que c'est Castiel, mais bien parce que ce n'est pas tout à fait lui et qu'il ne veut pas abuser de l'humaine qui a prêté son corps.

La suite au prochain épisode, avec un Castiel en costume de Misha, cette fois, et plein de nouvelles incompréhensions sur le monde des humains. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, kiss.


End file.
